


Whatever Remains, However Improbable (di ivyblossom e Loudest_Subtext_in_Television)

by tieniiltempo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Future Tense, It's a love story, M/M, Operation Johnlock, POV First Person, POV Second Person, Present Tense, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy, The inevitability of Sherlock and John's great big and shiny love affair, Translation, fanfiction as argument, fanfiction as meta, fanfiction come argomentazione, fourth person omnitemporal tense, it's always been a love story, l'ineluttabilità della grande grossa splendente storia d'amore di Sherlock e John, operazione Johnlock, traduzione, è sempre stata una storia d'amore, è una storia d'amore
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tieniiltempo/pseuds/tieniiltempo
Summary: Le prove sono tutte lì: sappiamo che deve succedere. Sherlock Holmes e John Watson finiranno insieme, no? Ovvio! Possiamo mostrare tutte le prove postandometasu tumblr (e lo facciamo,oh sì che lo facciamo), ma possiamo anche farli sedere entrambi e dir loro che succederà. E come potrebbe succedere. Non c’è niente di male a dar loro una spintarella, vero?Traduzione in italiano di "Whatever Remains, However Improbable", di ivyblossom e Loudest_Subtext_in_Television.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 4





	Whatever Remains, However Improbable (di ivyblossom e Loudest_Subtext_in_Television)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivyblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom/gifts), [Loudest_Subtext_in_Television](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loudest_Subtext_in_Television/gifts).
  * A translation of [Whatever Remains, However Improbable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518632) by [ivyblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom/pseuds/ivyblossom), [Loudest_Subtext_in_Television](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loudest_Subtext_in_Television/pseuds/Loudest_Subtext_in_Television). 



> **NdT:** traduzione di Whatever Remains, However Improbable, di ivyblossom e Loudest_Subtext_in_Television. Come sempre, vi invito a leggere l’originale. 
> 
> Per dare un contesto temporale, la storia è del 2014, quindi è ambientata grossomodo in una S3 alternativa, un post-Reichenbach in cui Sherlock è tornato, John sta con Mary (che è complice di Moriarty) e Moriarty in realtà è ancora vivo; quindi è in canon solo fino a fine S2.
> 
> Ho cercato di non fare troppi pasticci, ma la costruzione dei tempi verbali di questa ff è complicata e non sono sicura di aver reso tutto in un italiano corretto; se vedete strafalcioni avvisatemi, vi prego.

Succederà. Non lo sai ancora, ma succederà. Ve lo si legge in faccia. Sono sorpresa che non riusciate a vederlo da soli. Doppiamente sorpresa che non ci riesca lui, quel cervellone. Tutta quell'esperienza nell' _osservare_ e _dedurre_ , uno pensa che dovrebbe esserci già arrivato, a questo punto. _Consulente investigativo_ , non è così? Be'. Non riesce a dedurre al di là del proprio naso, se me lo chiedi.

No, non siamo clienti. Non ci serve il suo aiuto. Siamo qui per aiutare _te_ , in realtà.

Siamo qui per dirti come succederà.

Bene: ad essere sinceri, c'è più di una possibilità. Siamo qui per raccontarti le più probabili, e quelle che ci piacciono di più, quelle che pensiamo vorresti maggiormente sentire. Quale sarà quella giusta alla fine dipenderà da te, dalle circostanze, e da quali membri della famiglia, casi, eventi politici maggiori, omicidi, signori del crimine ed eventi atmosferici avversi ti si metteranno tra i piedi da qui ad allora. E dipenderà da lui, certo. Ovviamente ha voce in capitolo. Potrebbe essere lui il tuo più grande ostacolo, alla fine. O potrebbe esserlo la tua capacità di capirlo. Ma sto correndo troppo.

Siamo chiari fin dal principio: succederà. Non si può evitare. È come la gravità; puoi immaginare di volare, puoi sognare di spingerti via dal pavimento e librarti nel cielo ma in verità, se dovessi trovarti lassù per aria in quel modo, cadresti sicuramente al suolo ad una velocità calcolabile. È così. Prevedibile, come la gravità. Stai cadendo, John Watson. In un modo o nell'altro atterrerai. È solo una questione di quando, dove e come.

Siediti. Ecco; va meglio, no? Hai la tua tazza di tè proprio qui. Non c'è bisogno che tu dica niente. Ti racconterò esattamente come andrà, tutti i modi in cui potrebbe andare. Se sei fortunato, potresti arrivare a scegliere quale ti piace di più. Ma non sta solo a te. Ci siete dentro entrambi.

Siamo solo osservatori interessati, che aspettano l'inevitabile. Aspettiamo che tu cada dal cielo. O che tu spicchi il volo, dipende da come preferisci vedere la metafora. Vedi?

Interrompimi pure se hai domande, ad ogni modo. Immagino ne avrai alcune, man mano che entreremo nei dettagli. I dettagli sono la parte migliore.

Sei pronto?

Ecco uno scenario semplice. Non uno molto probabile, ma uno che potrebbe realizzarsi se sceglierai una lunga, paziente, ottusa ed esasperante attesa. Se non chiederai mai, non correrai mai un rischio, non cercherai mai di capire cosa succede dentro quella sua testa matta. Quanto paziente sei, John Watson? Quanto in profondità arriva la tua negazione?

Se succederà così, sarà tra una vita. Questa è la strada lenta.

Sarete entrambi un po' brilli. Il pub sarà piacevolmente rumoroso, così tanto che dovrete stare più vicini del solito per conversare comodamente, il che andrà assolutamente bene. Non farà suonare nessun campanello d'allarme. A nessuno di voi importerà minimamente, non ve ne accorgerete nemmeno.

Il fatto di essere abbastanza vicino da baciarlo non ti verrà nemmeno in mente, non all'inizio. Sarà così irrilevante essere così vicini l'uno all'altro, al bar. Ti sembrerà assolutamente naturale perché, per allora, _sarà_ assolutamente naturale. Ti sembrerà che non stia succedendo niente di stupefacente, niente che ti possa cambiare la vita.

All'inizio cercherai di guardarlo negli occhi, ma il tuo sguardo continuerà a spostarsi verso la sua bocca. Lui se ne accorgerà, ovvio. Lo imputerà alla sbronza e non ne penserà niente di male. Come dicevo: questa è la strada lenta.

Parlerete del caso che avrete appena concluso. Ti dirà le cose che non ha detto a Lestrade, i particolari che ha catalogato ma non si è disturbato a menzionare. I più piccoli dettagli che non hanno trovato posto nella storia ufficiale. Ti dirà anche i suoi errori. I suoi dubbi. Le cose che ha sbagliato, ma di cui si è accordo giusto in tempo. Ti piacerà tantissimo: ami la vulnerabilità della confessione, prima di tutto. E il fatto che perfino i suoi errori sprizzino genialità. Ti entusiasma. In poco tempo ti starà praticamente bisbigliando nell'orecchio. Sarai incantato, e lui lo adorerà, come sempre. Non si stanca mai di impressionarti, così come tu non ti stanchi mai di farti impressionare da lui.

E lo toccherai. Sembra strano? Be': qui, sobrio, seduto a pensare a una decisione del genere sì, capisco che possa sembrarlo. Ma sarai un po' sbronzo, un po' stanco, con l'adrenalina ancora in circolo, e lui sarà lì a sussurrarti queste cose fantastiche nell'orecchio, quindi non sembrerà strano per niente.

Prima toccherai il suo polso, posato sul bancone. Poi la spalla. Lo avvicinerai a te con le dita, per sentirlo meglio. Vorrai toccarlo, lo vorrai più vicino di quanto sia strettamente normale tra voi. Perché in quella precisa sera non ti sembrerà di averne mai abbastanza di lui.

È tutto perfettamente amichevole per ora, certo. Siete amici. Avrà senso, preso nel contesto. E non gli dispiacerà. Per nulla. Tutta la sua attenzione sarà concentrata su di te. Non gli interesserà dei confini più di quanto non gli interessi adesso. Guarderà il tuo viso, come ti leccherai le labbra, come le tue spalle saranno puntate verso di lui: è un complimento per lui, sai. Sarà ubriaco di te e del modo inebriante in cui reagisci a lui almeno tanto quanto lo sarà di tutto il resto, quella notte.

A un certo punto qualcuno faticherà a farsi strada per superarlo, quindi lo prenderai per spostarlo dal passaggio. È così che la tua mano finirà sulla sua vita, posata sulla schiena, nascosta sotto il suo cappotto. La sua pelle sembrerà calda in maniera invitante. Sarà la prima volta che ti renderai conto che forse sta succedendo qualcos'altro, tra te e lui.

Arrossirai violentemente solo a pensarci, come stai facendo adesso. Arrossirai perché nella tua testa ci sono fin troppi pensieri sopiti e fantasie non ammesse che iniziano così, e sarai troppo ubriaco per districarle dalla realtà, da quel momento in poi. Non lo lascerai andare, perché non vorrai farlo. E lui non ti manderà via, né ti guarderà in maniera strana.

Sentirai il suo respiro sul collo, perché è _così tanto_ vicino a te. Sentirai il boccale freddo in mano, e lo lascerai andare per posare le dita umide sulla sua mandibola.

È un momento così grande per voi, davvero, lo so. Cosa penserai? Ti vedrai scorrere nella testa tutte le possibili conseguenze, mentre spunti pro e contro in un gigantesco elenco, valutando i rischi? No. Niente di così sofisticato. Non sei lui, dopotutto. Questo non cambierà col tempo. Questo sarà quello che penserai mentre prendi la tua decisione: _Oh, fanculo_. Poi lo bacerai.

Sulla bocca, intendo. Non sarà difficile farlo; la sua faccia sarà esattamente nel posto perfetto per permettertelo. Non che lui lo abbia fatto apposta. O forse una parte di lui sì. È difficile da dire, davvero. A posteriori, non ne sarà certo nemmeno lui.

La sua lingua saprà di birra. Sarà caldo, malleabile, e seguirà bene la tua guida. Non avrà idea di cosa starà facendo, te ne renderai conto, ma non vorrà che tu ti fermi e quindi tu non lo farai. Sembra bello, vero? Lo sarà. Sarà davvero molto bello.

Lo bacerai molto più a lungo di quanto stai pensando, considerato che sarete in pubblico, in piedi ad un bar. Sarà affollato e rumoroso, ma in quel momento non ti importerà. Finché all'improvviso sì, perché qualcuno ti sbatterà contro per sbaglio e dovrai fare un passo indietro allontanandoti da lui. Poi darai uno sguardo a dove sei, con chi sei e cosa stai facendo, e metterai tutto insieme. Finalmente. All'improvviso sarà fatta: sarete impegnati in una relazione amorosa. Una coppia, come tutti hanno sempre detto. Dormirai nel suo letto da quel momento in poi. Tutto per un bacio improvvisato, interrotto dal gomito di uno sconosciuto.

Non riesco nemmeno a descrivere la faccia che farà. Non la dimenticherai mai, dopo averla vista. Sembrerà così sorpreso e sperduto e, soprattutto, affamato. Sarà la prima volta che lo vedrai guardarti così. Non lo avresti pensato del tutto possibile da parte sua, fino a quel momento. Ormai sai già che non riesci a negargli niente, vero?

Lo terrai per mano lungo la strada verso casa, e continuerete a parlare come se non foste aggrappati uno all'altro. Terrete due conversazioni parallele: una con il corpo, una con le parole. Vi comporterete come se fosse un giorno qualsiasi, anche se non lo sarà. Quello sarà il giorno in cui il vostro rapporto cambierà, e sembrerà a malapena un cambiamento.

E così sarà fatto. Indolore, davvero.

Strano come la tua vita possa cambiare così facilmente, no? In maniera così scorrevole. Senza nemmeno parlare. Ma vuoi davvero aspettare tutto questo tempo? Non credo.

Ci sono modi più veloci.

Potresti semplicemente chiederglielo.

Questo è lo scenario meno probabile, certo. Vista la situazione. Sei sposato, capisco. Porti ancora quell'anello! E stai per avere un bambino, vero? Quindi sei felicemente sposato, giusto? Ah! Sappiamo la verità, non disturbarti a mentirci su _questo_.

Certo che sappiamo del tremore alla mano. E degli incubi. Sappiamo quanto ti manca, quanto hai bisogno di lui. Quanto ti senti come se stessi affogando, come se fossi perso, come se avessi commesso uno sbaglio terribile che non puoi proprio cancellare. Sappiamo quanto ti senti in colpa. Non chiederci come lo sappiamo. È complicato. Stai tranquillo. Non hai segreti per noi.

Potresti semplicemente dirgli quello che vuoi da lui, sai. Nei dettagli più espliciti. Ma tu tendi a non confessare le cose così, no? Non al tuo migliore amico, comunque. E sei sposato con qualcun altro.

Almeno per ora.

Scusa: cancella quello che ho detto. Non intendevo dire _per ora_! Sei sposato, certo! È una promessa per il resto della vita, lo rispettiamo! Certo!

Non volevo farmelo sfuggire così. Cosa, le probabilità? Che il tuo matrimonio felice continui indefinitamente? Vuoi davvero saperle?

Be', non sono zero.

Ma ci vanno davvero, davvero vicino. 

Mi dispiace molto. Non avrei dovuto accennarne. Anche se immagino sia terribilmente rilevante, sì. Speravo solo di sorvolare.

Sembri combattuto. Sono cattive notizie, ma non del tutto cattive, no. Essere innamorato di due persone nello stesso momento può confondere, a volte, quando non sei pronto. Quando nessuno ne parla. E so che devi combattere con un grosso problema, in questo matrimonio. Non dev'essere facile non sapere chi diavolo hai sposato. Nessuno ti potrebbe rimproverare se cercassi di far annullare il matrimonio per via di un’identità completamente inventata, ne sono certa.

Ignora questo passaggio. Non c'è bisogno che ne parliamo adesso.

Volevo solo discutere della grande ineluttabilità della tua vita: tu e lui. Parliamo di questo invece. Va bene?

Potresti sempre dirgli la verità. Potresti chiedergli le cose che vuoi da lui. O offrirgli quello che hai da dare.

Non ridere! È possibile. Tutto è possibile. Ti dirò come andrebbe se dovessi provarci. Potrebbe interessarti.

Comincerà subito dopo colazione, una colazione che avrà solo piluccato. Non sarà esattamente di malumore, ancora, ma lo vedrai andare in quella direzione. Vorrà una sigaretta, poi vorrà un ago in vena, e sarà agitato. Irrequieto. Ti suona familiare? Sei abituato a questo tipo di cose. Sai come vanno. Questa volta non sarà diverso.

Sarà frustrato per essersi fatto cogliere impreparato. Qualche piccolo dettaglio in un caso che ha messo in luce una lacuna nelle sue conoscenze di base. Sai già qual è quella lacuna. È il sesso. L'amore romantico. È la scarica di ormoni che viene dall'intimità fisica con qualcuno che ami. La capisce benissimo in teoria, ma in pratica rimane un mistero assillante e persistente. Vuole capire tutto, anche le cose che non è sicuro capirà mai fisicamente. Non crede a chi dice che ci sia bisogno di provare questa particolare attività per capirla pienamente, ma di tanto in tanto spunta fuori un caso che gli mostra che ha torto. Che c'è qualcosa che gli sfugge, che non coglie del tutto. L'hai già visto succedere. Si svuota un po', in quei momenti. E allora puoi vedere che gli manca qualcosa, no?

Sarà uno di quei momenti. Sentirà che gli manca qualcosa, starà lì a tormentarla come un dente che balla. Lo disturberà, quel piccolo mistero irrisolto e apparentemente irrisolvibile.

Si trascinerà dietro la vestaglia e terrà il broncio. Si butterà sul divano e guarderà il soffitto, come se tu avessi scritto lì per lui la risposta. Lui lo sa che tu ce l'hai, la risposta. E sa anche che non puoi semplicemente spiegargliela. Per una volta.

Questo sarà il tuo momento, se vorrai coglierlo.

Prima ti schiarirai la voce, e lui ti ignorerà. È di malumore, ricorda. Sarà chiaro da come si comporta, ormai. Berrai un sorso del tuo tè, ormai freddo. Piegherai il giornale a metà, poi di nuovo a metà, e lo poserai sul tavolo di fronte a te.

“Io...” Comincerai a dire. Ottimo inizio. “Sai, non sarei contrario a... be', se tu volessi, potrei-”

Ti interromperà. “Non voglio niente.”

“Davvero?” Buona risposta.

Lui si limiterà a lanciare un'occhiataccia al soffitto. “Non essere sciocco.”

“Sto solo cercando di dire,” continuerai, cercando di mantenere un tono di voce più tranquillo possibile, “che se tu volessi, lo sai. Se avessi bisogno di fare esperienza n-”

Questo è il momento in cui ti pentirai di non esserti preparato un discorso scritto. È sempre più facile scrivere queste cose prima, no? In questo modo puoi guardale, memorizzarle, ripensarci, riscriverle, guardarle male, alzare le braccia al cielo e poi provare a dirle a voce alta. E anche così per te è una sfida, vero?

“Be', sarei felice di -” Ci sarà una pausa qui, principalmente perché ti sentirai sovraesposto e a disagio. Questa è un'affermazione molto compromettente, dopo tutto. La lingua inizierà a sembrarti asciutta. “Sarei più che felice di -”

A quel punto della tua vita forse spereresti di aver conquistato almeno in parte la capacità di dire le cose difficili che vuoi dire. Ma non diventerà più facile per te, temo.

“Pensi di volere una relazione? Intendo una amorosa. Una sessuale”.

Il suo cervello lavora velocemente, è vero. Ma devi capire che non lavora velocemente su questioni come queste. Perché non sarà in grado di capire che stai dicendo quello che starai chiaramente cercando di dire. E non perché tu non sarai chiaro a riguardo. È che quelle stesse parole sbricioleranno la sua percezione di te, di se stesso, del vostro rapporto e dell'universo. Non si concederà di immaginare che tu intenda davvero quello che le tue parole vogliono dire. Gli ci vorrà un po' di tempo per processarlo. Prendi quello che hai detto e rigiralo: questo è quello che sentirà lui.

“No.” Dirà subito. “Certo che no. Non è il mio campo.”

“Certo,” dirai tu. Non potrebbe essere più chiaro. No vuol dire no, e così via. “Bene. E sia.”

Aspetterai un minuto o due e riprenderai fiato. Non lo guarderai, ma sentirai che ha smesso di agitarsi. Se lo guardassi, sai che ti leggerebbe dentro, quindi non lo farai. Farai un respiro, poi ti alzerai e metterai su il bollitore. Il tuo cuore batterà all'impazzata. Si starà spezzando, ma tu sai come mandar giù quella sensazione senza tremare, correre o tirare piatti al muro. Starai bene. Sei un uomo adulto.

Sì, hai ragione: ho detto che è inevitabile che voi due finiate insieme, è vero. Questa storia non sembra puntare da quella parte. Be', aspetta. Non ho ancora finito.

Passerai la giornata sentendoti stupido e un po' messo a nudo. E deluso, sinceramente. Terribilmente deluso. So che ora non lo ammetteresti, ma c’è una parte di te che ha sempre creduto che fossero solo le circostanze, l'assenza di maturità emotiva e un carosello di fraintendimenti a tenervi separati. Hai sempre creduto che vi sareste affezionati l’uno all'altro, alla fine, crescendo insieme aggrovigliati come vecchi alberi, tanto che sarebbe stato per sempre impossibile dividervi, poi. Ti piace questa possibilità, vero? È delizioso, questo amore bizzarro, che se ne sta lì appena fuori dalla tua portata e che ti si avvicina con ogni giorno che passa.

Quest'uomo è tuo anche se tu ti comporti come se non lo volessi, anche se lui dice di non appartenere a nessuno; hai sposato qualcun altro, ma lo sogni ancora. Una parte di te sa quello che sappiamo anche noi, che è inevitabile che voi due finiate insieme. Quindi, quando ti rifiuterà, farà più male di quello che ti saresti aspettato. Una vita di possibilità sparirà dal tuo cuore, lasciandolo zoppo e dolente. Sentirai la sua perdita bruciarti negli occhi tutto il giorno. Le tue mani saranno fredde, senza la speranza della sua pelle calda sotto di loro. Finché non dirà no, non capirai del tutto quanto invece dipendevi dal suo dire sì.

Ma stringerai i denti e tirerai avanti. È il tuo migliore amico, e questo non sarà cambiato. Uscirai. Camminerai sotto la pioggia, andrai a comprare il latte e qualche pasto pronto al supermercato. Ti sentirai vagamente insensibile, e la pioggia ti ricorderà che questo non è un tragico incubo o un sogno ad occhi aperti. Ad ogni passo reprimerai i tuoi sentimenti. Li spingerai più in fondo possibile e cercherai di riportarti al punto in cui eri prima di aprire la bocca, ma scoprirai che è impossibile.

Prenderai in considerazione l'idea di non tornare più, per un momento o due. Ma saprai che scappare via è stupido, non è la cosa da fare. Di sicuro, immaginerai, col tempo tutto si sfumerà in un moderato imbarazzo. Ti passerà. Sarai ancora dipendente da lui, nonostante tutto. Avrai ancora bisogno di lui, proprio come adesso, Quindi aprirai la porta, risalirai le scale, metterai su la tua faccia più calma e farai un cenno con la testa verso di lui (ancora in vestaglia, ancora steso sul divano) senza guardarlo davvero. Meglio non farlo, no?

Non dirà niente. Non si muoverà.

Più tardi quel pomeriggio, con la pioggia che picchietta sulle finestre, scriverai al computer. Cercherai di scrivere un post sul blog sul caso, e farai del tuo meglio per concentrarti sui fatti, il passato, il cadavere. Cercherai con fatica di non guardare dalla sua parte. Ed è in quel momento che ti risponderà.

Sarà ancora in vestaglia. Ci saranno sette portatili sul tavolino, e non ti sarà nemmeno venuto in mente di chiedere perché. Avrà camminato avanti e indietro, torturandosi le mani. Avrà fumato una sigaretta di nascosto durante la tua assenza, e sarà impossibile per te non notarlo, nonostante il dentifricio e il sapone cerchino di mascherarlo. Sarai troppo distratto dal dolore pulsante nel tuo petto, là dove ti ha colpito il suo rifiuto, per pensare a cosa possa voler dire. Si alzerà, si girerà e si metterà di fronte a te, anche se tu non potrai sopportare di guardarlo.

“Sì.”

“Cosa?”. Saranno passate sei ore da quando hai fatto la domanda. Ci sta che tu non abbia idea di a che cosa stia rispondendo di sì.

“Tu -” È il suo turno di lasciare le frasi a metà. “Hai detto quella cosa. Sì.”

Farai finta di non capire. A volte torna utile, con lui. Saprai cosa vuol dire, o penserai di saperlo, ma non vorrai osare immaginarlo. Non finché non ne sarai del tutto certo, almeno. Vorrai farglielo dire. Meglio essere sicuri di pensarla allo stesso modo su una cosa come questa, no?

“Quale cosa?”

Conosci quello sguardo: esasperazione e occhi al cielo. “Il sesso. Il romanticismo. Sì.”

Lo guarderai sul serio, dopo di questo. Guarderai davvero. Sarà ancora in pigiama. La vestaglia si sarà aperta. Ci sarà la piega del divano stampata sulla sua faccia. Sembrerà un po' sconvolto; ti chiederai se è fatto. Saprai della sigaretta. Naturalmente, ti chiederai a quali altri impulsi abbia ceduto quel pomeriggio.

“Quindi sei interessato a -”

“Sì.”

“Con...” Potrai scegliere se formularla o no come una domanda. Avrai un po' di paura che la tua voce possa uscire stridula, in quel caso. “Me.”

“Sì! Ti ho detto di sì!”. Sarà già scocciato. Non gli piacciono le cose che procedono così lentamente, lo sai.

“Bene,” Dirai. Ecco. Il tuo cuore si riempirà di nuovo. Sì. Ecco: fatto. Le possibilità che avevi buttato via si ripresenteranno, torneranno lì dove appartengono naturalmente. Saranno a portata di mano, dopo di questo. Sarai quasi in grado di annusarle. Certo, sapranno di sigarette fumate di fretta e capelli non lavati, ma non ti interesserà. “Okay.”

Prima che tu possa dire un'altra parola lui salterà oltre il tavolino, correrà attraverso la cucina e sparirà nella sua camera. Penserai per un attimo che voglia dirti di seguirlo (così diretto! Così presto!), ma sentirai la doccia aprirsi un attimo dopo.

Tornerà dopo circa venti minuti, completamente vestito, coi capelli bagnati e la faccia rasata. Chiuderà tutti i portatili tranne uno, poi andrà in cucina a metter su qualche tipo di esperimento di chimica. Indosserà gli occhiali di sicurezza e non parlerà più fino all'ora di cena.

Sarà come se non fosse stato detto niente. Come se non fosse successo. Quasi. L'unica differenza, quel pomeriggio, sarà che ti permetterai di guardarlo. Certo, lo guardi spesso, ma non come farai questa volta. Non con questo sguardo diretto, senza vergogna, anticipatorio, affezionato. Se ne accorgerà. Ama essere guardato. Lo sai già.

“Cena?” Dirà.

Alcune cose non cambieranno. Altre sì.

Ci sono così tante altre possibilità di cui ti potrei parlare, John. Sono praticamente infinite.

Sai già dell'imbarazzante possibilità di una cosa a tre.

No, certo che non ascoltiamo le tue conversazioni con tua moglie! No no! Non siamo così inquietanti. Siamo solo osservatori e seguiamo gli schemi, ecco tutto. Cerchiamo i temi ricorrenti. Analizziamo i sottointesi, se così si può dire. Ti sei reso conto che la tua vita gira attorno a una serie di temi ricorrenti? No? Be', è così. Ed è così che sappiamo quello che sappiamo. È così ovvio, se lo vedi dalla giusta prospettiva. La tua vita è una composizione musicale e possiamo capire dove vanno le note in base a quelle che abbiamo già sentito. Non è magia, né voyeurismo. Stiamo solo seguendo una progressione logica, tutto qua.

Hai fatto bene a dire no, a proposito. All'offerta di una cosa a tre, intendo. Certo, hai rifiutato in parte perché negavi il tuo conflitto interno, e non volevi ammettere che qualcosa di così carnale potesse essere parte del tessuto del tuo rapporto con lui. Non potevi ammettere di volerlo, vero? Stavi tenendo quella porta ben chiusa. È pericoloso aprirla e guardare con troppa insistenza cosa c'è dall'altra parte. Capiamo. Ma non hai un debole per il pericolo?

Lei sapeva che stavi mentendo esattamente come lo sappiamo noi. È intelligente, quella donna! Capisco l'attrazione, credimi! Ma è la cosa migliore. Una sveltina tra voi tre avrebbe potuto avere i suoi benefici, certo. Un po' di immaginazione porta lontano. Tutta Londra avrebbe sbavato sul post su quella serata bollente, lasciatelo dire. Non che siano fatti loro, certo, ma... Be', sai com'è la gente.

Ci sono un po' di modi in cui avrebbe potuto funzionare. Almeno per un po'. Ma sai perfettamente che non saresti stato in grado di condividerlo per molto tempo. Con nessuno. Puoi già immaginare quanto saresti stato pieno di cieca e bruciante gelosia, se ci avessi provato. Ti è già successo prima. La senti anche solo a pensarci, vero? Questo è il vero motivo per cui hai rifiutato quando si è offerta, no?

È interessante che sia lui quello che avresti problemi a condividere, non credi? Che l'ostacolo sia lui con lei. Un po' ipocrita da parte tua, non pensi? Gli chiedi di condividerti con qualcuno, anche adesso, ma non puoi sopportare di condividere lui. Con nessuno. La sola idea ti fa rivoltare lo stomaco, no?

Hai bisogno di un bicchiere d'acqua? Hai una brutta cera.

Va tutto bene. Sarà soltanto tuo, prometto.

Lui accetterebbe una condivisione solo per te. Onestamente. Ti fa sentire meglio?

Respiri profondi, John. Sei un po' verdino.

Lascia che ti racconti un altro modo in cui potrebbe andare.

C'è lo scenario in cui vi addormentate insieme sul pavimento in uno spazio ristretto. Storia lunga: ci sarà un caso, una porta che non potete aprire fino al momento giusto, e uno spazio molto limitato. È un armadio quello in cui sarete chiusi, se vuoi saperlo. La battuta verrebbe spontanea, certo, ma non sarò così fuori luogo.*

Questo è il sottinteso, vedi? Il motivo per cui è così facile vedere come andrà a finire. È che sembra uno scherzo. È come se Dio vi stesse manovrando come burattini e vi stesse facendo baciare. Non ti sembra così?

Comunque: sarai lì, steso sul pavimento con lui a lato, palesemente in attesa. Il suo piano sarebbe stato di stare svegli e aspettare il momento giusto, ma ti sveglierai quando la luce dell'alba inizierà a farsi strada da sotto la porta. Ti girerai e lo vedrai al tuo fianco, la testa contro il muro, rivolto verso di te. Addormentato.

Lo guarderai e lo vedrai davvero, per una volta immobile. Com'è sul serio. Umano, imperfetto. Fragile, a modo suo. Insolito. Meraviglioso. Brillante e audace. Bello. E non vorrai disturbarlo, anche se la cosa più logica da fare quando il tuo migliore amico si addormenta e si perde il motivo per cui siete stati chiusi in un armadio tutta la notte, è prenderlo a calci. Forte.

Ma non lo farai. Ti limiterai a girare la testa e guardare la fioca luce del mattino salire centimetro per centimetro lungo i contorni spigolosi del suo viso. Il collo gli farà male, dopo. Non riuscirà a girare la testa verso sinistra senza sussultare per i successivi tre giorni. Ma in quel momento tu guarderai la sua faccia addormentata e penserai: _Sì, ti amo, non è così? Assolutamente. Impossibile non farlo. Bastardo._

Quando si sveglierà, si prenderà a calci per essersi addormentato. Per nulla sorprendente, però. Non avrà dormito per nulla nei due giorni precedenti. Ma non si sveglierà in quel momento; passerai qualche altro minuto con lui accasciato di fianco che dorme in una posizione strana. Sarà bello. Ti sentirai stranamente a tuo agio con il calore del suo corpo e il suono del suo respiro tranquillo così vicini. Ed è solo in quel momento che ti renderai conto che si è addormentato in quella strana posizione perché si è accoccolato contro di te durante la notte. Ti ha guardato dormire, proprio come tu starai guardando lui. Lo saprai e ti terrai questa consapevolezza stretta per il resto della giornata, come una fiamma da tenere al riparo dal vento.

Vuoi sentire lo scenario in cui la donna con cui avevi un appuntamento non si presenterà, e quindi porterai fuori lui al posto suo? Avrai comprato i biglietti in anticipo. Sarebbe un peccato sprecarli. I posti migliori all'Everyman, carino e romantico.

Verrà con te anche se non gli interessa il film e si rifiuterà di star seduto fermo per tutta la sua durata. Verrà con te anche se si lamenterà lungo tutta la strada fin là. La ragazza alla cassa farà la solita assunzione che fanno tutti su voi due. Non ti preoccuperai di correggerla; a che serve? Non importa cosa pensi. Non importa cosa pensi chiunque, davvero. Tranne che per te e lui.

Bisticcerete così affettuosamente nei vostri sedili che chiunque intorno a voi sarà sicuro che stiate insieme da un secolo. E mentre le luci si abbassano, ti renderai conto che è vero. E ti renderai conto che sai benissimo perché è venuto con te, anche se non lo dirà.

La decisione sarà così facile che a malapena ti fermerai a pensarci. Allungherai la mano e prenderai la sua. Non farà resistenza, ma ti accorgerai che tratterrà il respiro, per poi rilasciarlo quando non ritrarrai la mano. Sarai in grado di leggere la confusione nella tensione del suo corpo, anche al buio. Ogni tanto, con un po' di fortuna, riesci a sorprenderlo. Intreccerai le dita con le sue senza stringere e lascerai che pensi a questo, se si dovesse annoiare del film. Non sia mai che tu lo lasci senza qualche forma di intrattenimento. Sarai così compiaciuto che quasi ti metterai a ridere.

Può essere così facile.

O può essere durissimo.

Il doppio senso non è voluto.

Ci sono scenari in cui capita nel mezzo di un litigio, e non una banale discussione. Una in cui ti avrà innervosito così tanto che cercherai di colpirlo, sbatterlo al muro o a terra. E in questi scenari, ti sfugge sempre per sbaglio. Dirai qualcosa che non volevi dire, dirai troppo. A volte lo sentirà prima ancora che tu ti possa rendere conto di averlo detto. A volte questo farà terminare di colpo il litigio. A volte lo renderà peggiore. Ma non cambierà mai il risultato.

Vuoi sentire di quello-

Be', buongiorno, Sig. Holmes. Che piacere. Il mio collega e io stavamo proprio -

Oh, no, per nulla, non ti dirò cosa ha detto al Dott. Watson. È una cosa tra loro. È libero di raccontartela lui, se vorrà. Ma sappiamo che non lo farà. Non è il suo stile, vero? Ho una storia diversa per te, se vuoi sentirla.

Vieni con me.

Sai cosa posso vedere, vero? Sai cosa posso offrirti. Sei tentato, no?

Vuoi sentire? Non ti farò supplicare. Potrei dirti tutto; tutte le possibilità, dalla meno alla più probabile, se vuoi.

Ma sei uno che ama i numeri. I fatti. Non oserei mai annoiarti con le semplici possibilità. Non hai tempo per quei tipi di scenario, vero? Le opzioni più marginali, i futuri poco probabili ma ancora vagamente alla tua portata? No: non mi ci addentrerò con te. Vuoi solo sapere la cosa più certa. O no? La versione dei fatti che accadrà, se le cose procedono come sono. Se le leggi della fisica e della statistica reggono. Conosciamo le probabilità. Le abbiamo calcolate fino all'ultimo decimale. Vuoi saperle? Potrei dirtele. Se vuoi.

Bene, allora. Siediti. Dai. Siediti. Ascoltami, Sherlock, perché penso che questa ti piacerà.

Non sarà esattamente come ti aspetti, dire a John che lo ami, ma hai sempre trovato difficile pensare a John che muore. Sai che è un pericolo reale, certo, ma pensarci ti spegne; preferisci immaginare scenari più felici. John sarà felicissimo, speri. Potrebbe andare in tanti bei modi. A volte pensare a queste cose sarà l'unico modo per portare pazienza, continuare a mentire e tenere John al sicuro. O, nei momenti più cupi, immagini che John sarà arrabbiato con te per non aver parlato prima. Per averlo lasciato stare insieme a Mary, quando sai quello che sai. Pensi di poterlo gestire. Sei abbastanza sicuro che sia quello che ti meriti, in ogni caso. E John non è mai rimasto arrabbiato molto a lungo con te.

A queste cose puoi pensare.

Ma John che muore diventerà un carillon nel tuo palazzo della memoria. Comporrai qualche battuta prima di doverlo chiudere là, sapendo dove andrebbero a finire quei pensieri – dove andresti a finire tu – e poi lo riaprirai raramente. Non lo caricherai mai, ma questo non è un ostacolo per un carillon immaginario: nei tuoi momenti di disperazione suonerà lo stesso. Strapperai via la chiave, e suonerà lo stesso. Quindi ti dirai, con una voce molto simile a quella di Mycroft, che non ti puoi permettere momenti di disperazione. Hai costruito un tavolo intero sul tuo piano per uccidere Moriarty, e il carillon vi starà posato in un angolo. Ti assicurerai che niente lo tocchi. Darai la tua attenzione al resto del tavolo, e sposterai cianfrusaglie attorno ad una volpe impagliata finché quasi non ti dimenticherai di cosa giace appena fuori dal tuo campo visivo.

Quindi, no, non sarà un finale che hai già immaginato, quando lo dirai a John. Niente di tutto ciò, davvero: sarà così inaspettato. Non ti aspetterai che John muoia, John non si aspetterà che tu in lacrime gli dica che lo ami, e di sicuro non ti aspetterai che lui _non ti creda_. Un tetto pieno di grandi macchinatori – tu, Moriarty, Mycroft – eppure non uno solo di voi lo avrà pianificato. E Moriarty non si aspetterà che tu lo getti dal tetto del Bart’s, anche se dovrebbe. Gli devi una caduta, dopo tutto.

Più di ogni altra cosa, non ti aspetterai che John possa sopravvivere. Non sembrerà probabile, quando vedrai il proiettile attraversargli il petto. Quando lo vedrai cadere. Quando vedrai tutto quel sangue. Ti sembrerà colpa tua, colpa tua, colpa tua. È vero, ne sarai certo. Scatterai al fianco di John e sembrerà uno di quegli incubi, quelli in cui il carillon si apre perché non gli hai costruito una chiusura adeguata, o quelli in cui lo tratti con troppa violenza e si rompe. Sarà così che ti sentirai. Ma non sarà un sogno, quindi quello che resterà sarà solo l’impossibile: lui sta morendo.

Quindi quando piangerai, dirai che ti dispiace e lo bacerai, in qualche modo sembrerà appropriato che tu ti sia sbagliato. Tutto quello che hai fatto è stato troppo poco, troppo tardi; ovviamente dovevi mandare a puttane anche questo. Non riuscirai a baciare l’amore della tua vita finché non sarà in punto di morte e, quando lo farai, lui non risponderà al tuo bacio. Invece, aggrotterà le sopracciglia e lancerà un’occhiata confusa a Mycroft. Come se Mycroft potesse spiegare. Come se Mycroft sapesse qualcosa dell’amore. Per allora avrai fatto pace con Mycroft, ma sarai pronto a rivalutare la cosa se dovesse essere lui l’ultima cosa che John vede.

Ma John riporterà lo sguardo su di te, anche se sospettoso. Dirà il tu nome – lo stava già dicendo, forse. Poi lo ripeterà più forte, in quel tono che ti fa sentire come se lui fosse più grande di te, e all’improvviso ci sentirai di nuovo. Il mondo riprenderà a girare. E John dirà che va tutto bene, il che non può essere vero, ma in qualche modo lo sarà. Lo guarderai, batterai gli occhi. Ma John non ti guarderà: guarderà altre persone. Non ti ricorderai esattamente cosa dirai, cosa ricatturerà l’attenzione di John, ma si limiterà ad accigliarsi e dire, “Sì. Anch’io ti voglio bene, Sherlock.”

John continuerà a parlare con Mycroft, e poi con Lestrade quando tornerà, e tu ti sarai a malapena mosso da lì. Penserai, _Non è quello che intendevo, John_ , e _Ti ho baciato, dovrebbe essere ovvio_ , e _Sono io che ho frainteso?_

Siederai tranquillo in ospedale. Sally Donovan catturerà Mary quando scapperà. Vorrai ringraziarla per aver messo Mary al fresco, per non essere stata troppo dura con lei – Mary ha salvato la vita di John, a modo suo – ma i tuoi pensieri saranno troppo incasinati. Sarà tutto finito, ma nulla sembrerà risolto: quando le cose con John non hanno senso, nulla lo ha. Penserai di esserti illuso, e che Moriarty fosse solo geloso. Lo penserai ma non ci crederai, e sarà peggio. Perché non ti sei mai considerato un illuso, Sherlock. Fai di tutto per non esserlo.

Ma in qualche modo avrai chiuso il cerchio, perché non ti sarai sentito così dall’ultima volta che John è sfuggito a Moriarty. Come se stessi cercando prove del fatto che lui provi lo stesso per te, quando sai che non è così. Ti ripeterai tutto quello che John ti ha detto o che ha scritto su di te, cercando un modo di incastrare i pezzi in un puzzle che ti sei già costruito. Sarebbe noioso se non fosse così doloroso: odi ripeterti, e questa cosa l’hai già fatta così tante volte. Sai dove si posizionano quei pezzi. L’immagine di John etero è sempre stata sfocata. Quella di John innamorato di te è più chiara. Ci hai messo così tanto a rendertene conto perché semplicemente non poteva essere. L’hai accettato, però, come unica spiegazione di tutti i fatti, e non saprai come far tornare i conti.

Vorrai restare al fianco di John in ospedale, ma non sarai sicuro di essere il benvenuto. Il suo viso sarà difficile da interpretare. Te ne andrai spesso dalla stanza, senza sapere come questo faccia sentire John. Le cose tra voi non saranno più imbarazzanti, davvero imbarazzanti da anni, ma in quel momento sì. E ti sembrerà di aver perso, quando da tutti i punti di vista dovresti aver vinto.

Non avrai immaginato di perderlo in questo modo.

Lo so, lo so: ho detto che ti sarebbe piaciuto. Che succede? Moriarty sarà morto ma tu ti sentirai ancora come se fossi preso in giro da un potere superiore malevolo. Dio non esiste e avrai già imparato che Mycroft è un comune mortale. Non sarà rimasto nessuno che possa giocare con te. Lo saprai, ma la sensazione resterà. E questo è tutto, no? Non a tutti è promesso un lieto fine, men che meno a te. È stato stupido pensare il contrario.

Non finirai per pentirtene, però. Di averci provato, intendo. Di aver rischiato. Non te ne pentirai del tutto. Lo avevi deciso molto tempo fa, quando ti sei buttato dal tetto del Bart’s, quando hai capito finalmente che non volevi più morire. Stare con le persone a cui vuoi bene voleva dire accettare certe conseguenze emotive, quindi avevi fatto un patto con te stesso: se loro potevano sopportarti, tu potevi essere migliore per loro. Potevi gestire un cuore infranto, se si fosse arrivati a quello. Nel contesto, con tutti i sacrifici che loro avevano fatto per te, sembrava nulla.

John aveva un che di così nobile, di fronte alla tua lapide. Non te ne sei mai dimenticato. Il modo in cui John sa avere a cuore le persone, perderle e andare avanti. Quello ti era rimasto impresso: John, sempre così coraggioso, e tu, pronto a smettere di essere un codardo. Penserai di essere andato bene, da quel punto di vista. Lo pensiamo anche noi, non che ti interessi. Non ti farà sentire molto meglio.

Quindi, no: gestirlo sarà comunque difficile. Però avrai accumulato ancora più strategie per farlo, per allora. Succede, sai; il dolore diventa più facile da gestire. È una cosa buona, no?

Ti racconterai, per esempio, che il lieto fine è che John sia sopravvissuto. È sfuggito dal legame con te abbastanza a lungo da poterne scrivere sul blog. Sempre che voglia ancora scrivere un blog su di te, certo: seduto là all’ospedale, infagottato nel cappotto mentre ascolti il motore del distributore automatico, non ne sarai così sicuro. Ad ogni modo: John è sopravvissuto. Se non è un miracolo questo. Volere qualsiasi cosa in più è egoismo puro.

Un sacco di persone non hanno un blogger, ti dirai, e sopravvivono lo stesso.

Ma sarà strano, sì. Le strategie di coping non aiuteranno molto. Perfino Lestrade capirà. Lestrade, tra tutti! Non ha visto il bacio, sai, occupato a rincorrere Mary. Così, quando Lestrade guarderà te e poi John durante un momento di silenzio imbarazzante e vi lancerà uno sguardo ambiguo, ti sembrerà ingiusto. Ti direi che non sarà così ovvio, che è solo che le chiacchiere volano, il fatto è che saranno vere entrambe le cose.

La gente parla. E questo non sarà diverso.

Quando John si sarà ripreso, tornerà a Baker Street. Sarai preoccupato che non lo faccia, ma lo farà. Non sarà nemmeno da mettere in dubbio. Ma sarà diverso, lontani dalla stasi immacolata dell’ospedale. La salute di John non sarà in pericolo, e purtroppo questo ti lascerà libero di pensare a tempo pieno al futuro. Un futuro che non saprai nemmeno come separare da tutto quello che avevi pianificato. E il 221B non sarà il posto giusto per lasciar andare quei progetti, perché è proprio lì che li avevi pensati.

Resterai congelato un attimo, varcando la soglia. Non ti toglierai nemmeno il cappotto.

Non riuscirai a sederti sulla tua poltrona senza ricordare tutto. È lì che ti sei seduto dopo essere tornato a casa dal matrimonio di John, e ti sei reso conto di cosa avevi perso davvero. Perché all’inizio di quella giornata, avevi pensato di perdere solo una fantasia. Era qualcosa che non sarebbe successo comunque, ti eri detto. Quindi cosa c’è da perdere? Ma per la fine della giornata, sapevi di aver perso qualcosa di concreto. Qualcosa che sarebbe potuto succedere, che sarebbe successo se tu non fossi stato così lento.

Ma avevi ragione a pensare che fosse una fantasia. No? O almeno, così sembrerà. John non ha ricambiato il tuo bacio.

Non sarai in grado di guardare nemmeno la sua poltrona, perché è lì che era stata fatta l’offerta. O meglio, quella che poi ti eri convinto fosse un’offerta. Ma non poteva essere. Proverai questa nuova interpretazione: a suo tempo non l’avevi capito perché non c’era stata nessuna offerta. Te lo ripeterai un po’ di volte. Non sembrerà giusto, no. Tenderai a pensarci di continuo, per darci un senso. Hai analizzato quel ricordo così tanto che sarai in grado di provare ancora la sensazione della sua mano posata sul tuo ginocchio, se vorrai.

Vorrai.

Quindi, non ti siederai sulla tua poltrona. E non guarderai la sua poltrona. E non potrai certo guardare lui. Avrai bisogno di privacy, solo un momento per ricomporti. Ma avrai fatto solo un passo in direzione della tua camera prima di fermarti e pensare, _Assolutamente no_. I progetti e i ricordi saranno strettamente assembrati là. E piuttosto bollenti. Anche più di quanto non lo siano adesso, credici o no. Quello è stato un grande passo per te: pensarci consciamente, ammettere che ci stavi pensando, e _non sentirti patetico_ perché ci stavi pensando. Avevi pensato davvero fosse possibile. Non vorrai aprire quella porta e vedere tutto sotto questa nuova luce più dura. Non vorrai sentirti un idiota. Nessuno lo vuole.

Quindi ti fermerai. Ti girerai. Andrai verso il divano. E ti fermerai di nuovo. Guarderai il divano per qualche secondo e poi penserai: _Forse ho lasciato che le cose mi sfuggano di mano._

Guarderai John allora. Solo per un secondo. Non lo farai apposta; si sarà spostato, o qualcosa del genere. Sarà seduto sulla sua sedia. Vedrai John di fronte a te, e non saprai come rimangiarti quelle fantasie. Non sei mai stato capace di cancellare quel tipo di cose, vero. John è stata l’eccezione a così tante delle tue regole, ma non a quella.

Mrs Hudson avrà tirato fuori un piatto di dolcetti, così te ne andrai diretto in cucina con la scusa di mangiarne uno. Ti renderai conto di morire di fame; non riuscivi nemmeno a pensare al cibo, all’ospedale. John continuerà a non dire nulla. Ti farà sentire a disagio. Non riuscirai nemmeno tu a pensare a qualcosa da dire. Gli offriresti un dolcetto, tanto per fare conversazione, ma sembrerà una cosa ridicola da dire. John sa che i dolcetti sono là, ne avrebbe mangiato uno se avesse voluto. Non è così? Certo che è così. Ti sentirai così stupido.

Diventerà presto chiaro che nessun posto nell’appartamento è sicuro. E nemmeno gran parte del mondo fuori. Potresti andare a cena, ma sarebbe un po’ scortese non invitare John. Potresti cercare di trovare un caso, ma non vuoi risolvere un caso senza John. Potresti semplicemente trovare una scusa e andartene, ma sei stufo di mentire a John. Nessuna di queste opzioni risolverà niente, comunque. Saprai di star solo prendendo tempo, cercando di pensare a qualcosa da _fare_ , quando solo il tempo migliorerà le cose.

Almeno, questo è quello che penserai. 

John siederà col portatile sulle ginocchia, ma non lo sentirai scrivere. Ti chiederai di che cosa non sta scrivendo. 

Sarà orribile, Sherlock, inutile girarci intorno. Ti renderai conto che c’è poco che non ti ricordi di John, e mentre le porte si chiudono su un potenziale rifugio dopo l’altro, ti sentirai cacciato. Esposto. Vulnerabile. Non riuscirai a guardare il tuo corpo senza pensargli, perché il tuo corpo non è qualcosa a cui ti permettevi di pensare prima di lui. Ti ritirerai nel tuo palazzo mentale, ma John ha la chiave di ogni stanza. Ovvio che ce l’ha: hai ricostruito tutto quell’affare su fondamenta di John, dopo aver saltato. Allora avevi paura, tutto qua. Ci sono corridoi interi che non hai il coraggio di percorrere se lui non è con te. E ti rallegrava, averlo lì che ti parlava tutto il tempo. John si muove lì dentro, ovunque voglia andare. Lo fa e basta. 

John è nella tua testa e sotto la tua pelle e ha il controllo diretto del tuo battito. E quel che è peggio è che ti sei abituato così tanto a farti piacere le cose così, che non vuoi lasciarle andare. È come portare il lutto, in un certo senso, sai. Le speranze possono diventare così forti da sembrare reali. Vive. Diventano una parte di te.

Non ci sarà nessun posto in cui nasconderti da te stesso. È così che ti ridurrai. Sai riconoscere quando sei sconfitto, e lo sarai.

Niente siringhe. Glielo avrai promesso. 

Sei un vero genio, quindi saprai di non poter stare per sempre in cucina. E poi, vorrai vedere cosa sta facendo John sul suo computer. Non potrai evitarlo; hai sempre voluto sapere tutto di John, non sarai nella posizione di resistere. E comunque, va bene qualunque cosa ti faccia uscire dalla cucina, no? Tutti abbiamo bisogno di qualcosa a cui aggrapparci. Così ci passerai accanto con discrezione e con la coda dell’occhio vedrai un post vuoto sul blog. Ci sta pensando, allora. Certo. E tu sarai lì, ancora senza niente da fare.

Vedrai il tuo violino vicino alla finestra e penserai, _Questo potrebbe andare_. Non che questo non ti ricordi di John – da quando l’hai conosciuto, hai composto solo per lui. È solo che John tende a lasciarti solo quando componi. Ed è quello che hai sempre fatto, quando non riesci a parlare di qualcosa. In quel momento, ti sembrerà la cosa più simile a parlare con John senza importi con lui. Non saprà cosa vuol dire, ma ascolterà. È pur sempre qualcosa. 

Non comporrai niente, però. Quello che succederà davvero è che starai lì in piedi un momento di troppo, e John parlerà.

“Esci?”, ti chiederà John. E ti guarderà deciso. Non saprai leggere nulla sul suo volto, e ti ci vorrà un attimo per capire cosa ti ha chiesto. 

“No, io -” dirai. Ti renderai conto di avere ancora addosso cappotto e guanti. Ti toglierai frettolosamente questi ultimi e li ficcherai in tasca. 

John avrà un aspetto dolorosamente bello per qualcuno che è appena tornato a casa dall’ospedale, mi dispiace dirlo. Il che confonderà un po’. Non vorrai fissarlo, ma non sembrerai nervoso se distogli lo sguardo? Probabilmente esiste un bilancio ottimale nel contatto visivo. Qualcuno dovrebbe calcolarlo. Non lo farai tu, però, e ti sembrerà un’altra cosa che non sei riuscito a risolvere in tempo.

E non riponderai nemmeno alla sua domanda. Te ne renderai conto appena un secondo dopo che la cosa sarà diventata sgradevole.

“Scrivi sul blog?” chiederai invece. Sembrerai abbastanza disinvolto, bisogna dartene atto. Ma te ne starai comunque fermo lì in piedi. 

“Ci provo.” Inclinerà la testa e ti farà uno di quei sorrisi leggeri, di quelli che non riesce a tenere quando vuole tirarti fuori qualcosa. “Non so da dove cominciare”. Una pausa. “Non sono sicuro di… avere le idee chiare a riguardo.”

“Ah,” risponderai dopo un momento. “Sono successe… un sacco di cose.” Ti aspetterai di dire qualcosa in più, ma le parole non usciranno.

Ed ecco che se ne vanno altri due secondi. John ti fisserà.

“Sì,” dirà all’improvviso con troppa nonchalance. Si schiarirà la gola. “Sì. E Moriarty è morto, stavolta? Ne siamo sicuri?”. Sorriderà: è quasi uno scherzo.

Sorriderai anche tu. “Sì”. Sarai grato per il sorriso di John. Trascinerai un po’ i piedi. “L’ho spinto io stesso giù dal tetto.” Farai un risolino, e John si unirà a te.

“Be’, chi fa da sé…” dirà John. Lascerà la frase in sospeso. Per un momento, penserai che le cose possano tornare di nuovo normali. Ma poi, quando le risate si dissolveranno, guarderà lo schermo senza vederlo davvero, passerà un secondo, e tu distoglierai lo sguardo. Ti costringerai a guardarlo di nuovo. 

Ed è qui che comincerà: inspirerà teso, esiterà un attimo e chiuderà il portatile. Tutto in slow motion – come se stessi guardando una bomba ticchettare. Metterà da parte il computer sul lato del tavolo, aprirà e chiuderà i pugni sui braccioli della sedia, tamburellerà con le dita per un momento, e tutto quello che potrai fare sarà aspettare.

“Sì, senti Sherlock,” comincerà. Alzerà lo sguardo su di te e un muscolo nella sua mandibola si contrarrà. La sua bocca farà una smorfia. E capirai: devi farlo.

“Vai avanti,” dirai dolcemente. Non c’è modo di prevedere cosa dirà – o almeno, non c’è modo per te – ma sarai sicuro di essertelo meritato. Inizierai a mettere insieme pezzi di scuse che avevi già provato nella tua testa. Nessuna di loro sembrerà abbastanza, ma gli dovrai almeno un tentativo.

John si leccherà le labbra, poi aprirà la bocca. Aspetterai. Sosterrai il suo sguardo; non sai se puoi sistemare le cose, ma guardarlo negli occhi è il minimo che tu possa fare. Ti prenderai la responsabilità del casino che hai fatto.

Quello che dirà, alla fine, sarà questo: “È finita?” Teso, quasi un sussurro. Vorrai rispondere, ma non capirai la domanda. Andrà avanti impaziente, gli sarà più facile parlare una volta iniziato: “Il… gioco. O quello che è. Il piano di Moriarty, il tuo piano. È finito, puoi parlarne?”. Ti saresti aspettato la rabbia, ma non per questo. E crescerà velocemente. John si guarderà intorno nell’appartamento. “Ci sono, che ne so, ci sono ancora telecamere?”

Sento di doverti ricordare che tutto questo ti piacerà. Ma peggiora prima di migliorare, temo.

“Certo che no,” dirai distante, rispondendo all’ultima domanda, la più facile. Perché dovrebbero esserci ancora delle telecamere? Farai fatica a stargli dietro, ma John continuerà semplicemente a parlare.

“Stai mentendo?” John ti scruterà con le sopracciglia alzate, in attesa.

“No.” Suonerai più offeso di quanto avresti voluto. Ti sembrerà di essere un secondo indietro rispetto al resto del mondo. Quando la sua espressione non si addolcirà, non sarai sicuro di che altro dire. “John, io - Moriarty è morto.” Guarderai l’appartamento come ha fatto John, poi guarderai di nuovo lui. Niente. Lui sa che Moriarty è morto; non è di questo che si tratta, Sherlock. Riuscirai comunque a dedurre una cosa dal suo sguardo: “Stai aspettando che dica la parola in codice,” dirai, quasi con tono d’accusa. “Non la dirò, perché _non sto mentendo_ , John.”

“Non hai qualche tipo di piano,” dirà John a voce bassa. Non è tanto una domanda, quanto un invito a contraddirlo e vedere che succede. Riesce a darti sui nervi a volte, quando fa così, vero?

Non scatterà ancora. Ci sarai quasi, ma non ancora. A volte John deve parlare un po’ prima che tutto finisca al suo posto. Lo sai.

“Perché dovrei – se avessi un piano, direi la parola in codice. È a _questo_ che serve la parola in codice.”

La forza della risposta ti prenderà di sorpresa: “Non se avessi bisogno di mentire _a me_ , Sherlock”. Non sarà un grido, no. Sarà più basso, più tranquillo, ma avrà la stessa identica potenza. Tremerà per la sua forza, a malapena lo conterrà. Deve fargli male la gola emettere un suono così. “Non se avessi bisogno di far credere qualcosa a me.”

Lui sarà seduto e tu sarai in piedi, e avrai bisogno di posare le dita sulla scrivania dietro di te per tenerti saldo.

È in quel momento che scatterà.

Sarai diventato una di quelle persone. Hai già fatto cose terribili per amore, te ne rendi conto. Non devo ricordartele io, no? Lo sai. E ne farai molte altre. Ne stai già programmando alcune, quindi capisci la necessità di razionalizzare alcune questioni eticamente discutibili quando la vita di John è in pericolo. Non lo farai senza sforzo, certo. Un giorno ti farà sentire come Mycroft, e il giorno dopo come se Mycroft non fosse così diverso da tutti gli altri. Terribile, vero? Ma Moriarty ti ha sempre costretto a scegliere tra due risultati devastanti, e non avrai tempo per auto-flagellarti nel mentre. Alla gente piace pensare che tu non capisca, che tu sia senza cuore, ma non è così. Sei concentrato. Sei razionale. Ed è proprio perché quelle scelte possono paralizzarti che non ti permetti di disperartici su. 

Non più di quanto tu possa evitare.

Lo hai odiato fin dall’inizio, dopo tutto, mentire a John riguardo a Mary. Per quello che vale, non dovrai farlo ancora per molto. Te lo dico ora per farti mettere il cuore in pace. John è abbastanza intelligente che farà due più due, quando sarà chiaro che Moriarty è ancora vivo. I cecchini non crescono sugli alberi. Ma questa è un’altra storia. L’importante è questo: gli confesserai tutto prima possibile e, a parte tenere per te i tuoi sentimenti finché Moriarty non sarà fuori gioco, non mentirai più a John. Ti perdonerà quando gli dirai di Mary, come fa sempre. Non ne sarà felice, ma riconoscerà che non avevi scelta. 

Quindi, per quando Moriarty sarà morto, per quando avrai baciato John e sarai finito al 221B a farfugliare cercando qualcosa da dire, non avrai bisogno di affrontare per intero il discorso delle bugie. Penserai di esserti lasciato tutto alle spalle, sollevato perché è finita.

Ma quando ti renderai che John pensa che tu l’abbia baciato come parte di qualche strano piano, che tu stia solo cercando di confondergli le idee, allora capirai: sei una di quelle persone che feriscono le persone che amano. Non è solo un discorso di uccidere i cattivi, dopo tutto. Non sarai del tutto al di sopra della mischia, no. Scivolerei giù quasi fino al fondo. Non saprai che altra scelta avresti avuto, ma non potrai negare di averlo ingannato. La strada per l’inferno è lastricata di buone intenzioni, dice il detto. Sarai certo che è così che ti vede John: sei qualcuno che gli mente e lo fa soffrire. Ed è l’ultima cosa che vorresti essere. 

Capirai di colpo, ti si annoderà alla gola, cercherai di mandarlo giù.

I suoi occhi non lasceranno il tuo viso. Non avrai una riposta da dargli – come potresti? – quindi andrà dritto al punto. 

“Mi hai baciato,” dirà John, con la voce tremante per il dolore.

Penserai di essere sul punto di metterti a piangere, a sentirlo così. Visti i precedenti, hai ragione.

“John.” Sarà tutto quello che ti uscirà. Inutile. Privo di scopo.

Incerto e senza fiato, continuerà a elencare i tuoi crimini: “Mi hai detto che mi ami. Mi hai… stretto, e hai pianto. Hm?” _Come si dichiara?_ Ci dev’essere qualcosa che puoi dire in risposta, e vorrai trovarlo. Ma prima che tu possa parlare, farà un respiro profondo, e la sua parola successiva lotterà per essere pronunciata: “Perché -”

Lo soffocherà per un solo momento, in ogni caso. È una domanda pericolosa, e non riuscirà a evitare di continuare spedito. Niente lo ferma mai, alla fine. È così che è sempre stato: fa quello che deve essere fatto. I suoi occhi, anche se lucidi, resteranno sprezzanti. Andrà avanti, incurante di quanto piccola e lacrimosa si farà la sua voce. E anche se l’angoscia nelle sue parole sarà affilata come una lama, tirerà fuori la domanda:

“Perché lo hai fatto, Sherlock?”

Non ti sarà mai sembrato più forte che in quel momento, e ti bruceranno gli occhi.

“Perché è la verità.” Suonerà troppo tranquillo, una spiegazione troppo debole. E lui chiuderà gli occhi e chinerà la testa affranto, solo per un momento. Sarà la cosa sbagliata da dire.

Be’, non che potessi dire qualsiasi altra cosa. Non lo avrai letto male, sai. Significherà davvero quello, e tu non mancherai di accorgertene. Questo ti dovrebbe dare speranza, ma in quel momento non penserai chiaramente. È difficile farlo, quando lui soffre. È una cosa che ti ha sempre spento il cervello. 

Quando parlerà, lo farà in modo piatto e privo di tono. Un avvertimento: “Sherlock.”

Ti scapperà e basta: “Ti amo.” Suonerai disperato. Non ti importerà nemmeno di come ti trema la voce; la disperazione tende a trascinare come un fiume in piena, vero? E quella sarà la prima lacrima. Ti sentirai male dopo, sai, come se non ti meritassi di piangere, ma va be’. Sei sempre stato uno tendente al pianto. E se c’è mai stata una cosa per cui vale la pena piangere, è come sono andate le cose. Lo hai baciato, e non ti ha creduto. Cosa potrebbe convincerlo? Quanto vale la parola di un bugiardo?

“Sherlock.” Un sorrisetto omicida. Potrebbe prenderti a botte sul serio. Forse dovresti fermarti. Un uomo più saggio lo farebbe, ma sei sempre stato anche uno che straparla.

“Sono innamorato di te,” riproverai, con la voce spezzata ma in qualche modo stranamente formale, “e lo sono stato, sempre -” 

“Sempre,” ti farà eco John freddamente.

Non sarai sicuro di come sia successo. Un attimo prima sarai lì a farfugliare, mentre lo senti scivolarti via, e un attimo dopo sarai in ginocchio. Ti sembrerà giusto così, ecco tutto. La cosa da fare. L’istinto ti ha fatto fare spesso la cosa giusta, e qualunque sia il motivo, qualsiasi parte primitiva del tuo cervello abbia emesso quel comando, una volta che sarai a terra ci sarà qualcosa che ti terrà lì. Forse stare in piedi ti distraeva troppo e solo in ginocchio, guardandolo dal basso e prendendo le sue mani, riuscirai a concentrarti. O forse il contatto con lui ti calmerà, anche se lui sarà arrabbiato. Ti accovaccerai posato sui talloni e farai un respiro. 

John non sussulterà, non si retrarrà o niente del genere. Non si allontanerà da te. Non lo fa mai, quando entri nel suo spazio personale. Ci hai messo due anni a capire perché, e il fatto che questo non sia cambiato prometterà bene. Ma non sarai ancora al sicuro. Ti guarderà, riderà senza divertimento e dirà, “Oh, non questo.”

“John.”

“Smettila,” sibilerà di colpo, e tu chiuderai la bocca di scatto. Sarà la preghiera più violenta che tu abbia mai sentito. “Smetti… Smetti di mentire e basta. D’accordo? Fermati adesso, e ti perdonerò, e faremo finta che non sia successo niente.” Farà una smorfia all’idea, solo per un secondo. Non è quello che vuole, lo sai. Lo saprai anche in quel momento. Quello che vorrà sarà crederti, fidarsi di te, e anche se saprai che è impossibile, dovrai far sì che succeda in qualche modo.

Fortunatamente, sarai ben allenato a ottenere l’impossibile per John. Ora sembra andar male, ma ce la farai. E lo farai perfino nella tua solita maniera spettacolare. Non penserai mica che ci sarebbero voluti giorni, vero? No, certo che no. Ci vorranno solo minuti. Come ho detto: lui vorrà crederti. Quindi ti ricomporrai, e questo è quello che dirai:

“Sono stato in grado di battere in astuzia un morto senza bisogno di ricorrere a delle _bugie_.”

Certo, te lo garantisco: suonerà arrogante e sulla difensiva. Non lo vorrai, ma è innegabile. Trasalirai appena sentirai come ti è uscita, e vedrai John digrignare i denti. Probabilmente è una cattiva idea, eh? Continuare con questo tipo di approccio. È sempre una scommessa cercare di ragionare con qualcuno che è arrabbiato. A volte vogliono solo essere confortati, o lasciati stare, e la razionalità li rende solo più arrabbiati. La razionalità è l’approccio che sceglierebbe Mycroft. O tua mamma. È l’unico approccio che abbiano _mai_ usato con te, ed è per questo che tu non parli delle cose. Sai quanto danno può fare.

Ma ha funzionato, a volte. Più spesso di quanto non ti piaccia ammettere. E non è che tu abbia esperienza in molto altro. Be’, tuo papà ti abbraccerebbe. Ma John non sarà dell’umore adatto per gli abbracci, quindi ragionare sia.

Funzionerà, non preoccuparti. In effetti dici le cose giuste a volte, ti serve solo un po’ per arrivarci.

“Non è divertente,” dirà John.

Lo ignorerai, e addolcirai un po’ il tono; avrai preparato la strada per lui, e dovrai solo condurcelo.

“A che cosa servirebbe?” dirai. “Perché dovrei convincere qualcuno che tu pensi che io sia innamorato di te? A quale piano servirebbe?” Inizierà a distogliere lo sguardo da te, guarderà verso il camino, e dovrai richiamare la sua attenzione: “ _Pensaci_ , John.”

“Sherlock,” dirà, senza fiato, “se mi stai mentendo, se mi sai mentendo su questo, non ti perdonerò.” Deglutirà. “Ok? Nemmeno – non lo farò. Dico sul serio.”

Lentamente, per non fargli perdere la rotta: “Moriarty voleva distruggermi, John. Sai come ha fatto. Cosa ha fatto per distruggermi?” John non risponderà, quindi andrai avanti, più dolcemente possibile. “Non mi ha ucciso. Non ha mai voluto uccidermi. Cosa voleva, alla fine? Cosa voleva che io vedessi?”

“Qualcuno che veniva ucciso,” dirà John tranquillo. “Così ti saresti sentito in colpa.”

“Non qualcuno. Chi, John?”

“Il tuo migliore amico.” Sarà terribilmente difficile per lui, dirlo.

“È questo che Moriarty pensa che tu sia per me?”

“Non lo so.”

“Sì, lo sai,” dirai piano. “Ha voluto che tu fossi sposato per quando sono ritornato. Ci siamo visti ancora. Eravamo comunque amici. Perché avrebbe dovuto pensare che questo mi avrebbe fatto soffrire?”

Ci sarà una lunga pausa pesante. Ma sarà il silenzio più facile da sopportare di sempre, perché John non ti avrà allontanato. Lo aspetterai. John ti guarderà, chiuderà gli occhi lottando contro le lacrime, li riaprirà. Sosterrà il tuo sguardo ma scrollerà appena la testa, rifiutando di parlare.

Quindi parlerai tu per lui. 

“Non è più verosimile,” insisterai, “che cercherei di convincerlo che si sbaglia?”. Sospirerà, ma non dirà una parola. Né conferme, né smentite. Niente e basta. Ti si stringerà il petto a vederlo così. “C’erano le telecamere,” gli ricorderai. Ma già mentre lo dici, ti renderai conto che non è necessario. Lo vedrai capire.

Farà un rumore, non esattamente un singhiozzo. Tamburellerà agitato con il piede e cercherà di raddrizzare la postura nel suo modo da soldato. Non ce la farà. Sposterai le dita sul suo polso, preparandoti a quello che starai per dire, e lui tremerà appena. 

“John,” dirai. Vacillerai, ma è comunque un inizio. “Hai ragione. Ho mentito su… molte cose. E ti ho fatto molto male”. Non è strano, che una cosa come parlare possa essere così dolorosa? “Sono così dispiaciuto per tutto quello che ti ho fatto passare, davvero. Per anni non sono stato sincero con te ma ti prego, credimi quando dico questo. Io -”

Sarà il tuo momento di fermarti, allora. È difficile essere uno che piange, eh? Fa fare degli strani scherzi alla voce. Avrai bisogno di un momento, ecco tutto. Non potrai sopportare che lui fraintenda, e ripeterlo non sarà più facile. Va bene, Sherlock. Lui lascerà che tu ti prenda il tuo tempo. Non ci vorrà tanto come sembra, e riuscirai a tirar fuori le parole.

“Il momento in cui ti ho baciato è il momento in cui ho smesso di mentirti.”

Sarà la prima volta che vedrai John piangere. Intendo piangere davvero, non una lacrima o due. Tante. Cercherà di dire il tuo nome, ma tutto quello che uscirà sarà un suono sommesso. Va bene lo stesso. Non avrai finito, e vorrai tirar fuori tutto finché ne hai la possibilità.

“Non posso chiederti di perdonarmi,” dirai, deglutendo rumorosamente. “Ma ti giuro. John. Se me lo permetterai, passerò il resto della mia vita a farmi perdonare. Tutto.” Sorriderai debolmente. “Farò tutto quello che vuoi. Io… smetterò di mettere pezzi di corpi umani nel cassetto della frutta. Farò la spesa, qualche volta. John, io…”

Sarà difficile pensare a qualcos’altro, con le lacrime che scorrono sul suo volto. Per questo lo farai: gli accarezzerai una guancia per un attimo. Ti verrà naturale, e lui non si lamenterà. Penserai che sia ancora in shock, tutto qua. Solo un po’.

“Mi dispiace,” dirai, e poi non potrai trattenerti: “Non sapevo che odiassi così tanto fare la spesa.” Un ghigno incredulo gli attraverserà il volto, e sarà scosso da risate silenziose. “Non me lo hai mai detto.”

“Sì, te l’ho detto”, dirà John, stavolta ridendo apertamente. Ha sempre avuto una risata adorabile.

“Ah, giusto, allora lo hai detto,” dirai, e sorriderai. Forse non dovresti sorridere, forse sarà troppo presto per questo, ma non riuscirai a evitarlo, guardandolo. Ti sentirai così sollevato. “Scusa anche per quello.”

Non gli dispiacerà. Il fatto che tu sorrida, intendo. Le tue mani si saranno posate sulle sue spalle, e ti guarderà in un modo che sei sicuro che non vedrai mai più, con gli occhi lucidi e uno sguardo dolce. Come se ti adorasse. È peggio del pianto, sì, il modo in cui quello sguardo ti lascia senza parole.

“Sherlock, non… Non m’importa di fare la spesa, o dei pezzi nel cassetto del frigo, o quello che è.” Deglutirà, ma continuerà a sorridere. “Questo lo sai, vero?”

Il suo sguardo si poserà per un attimo sulle tue labbra, e ti dirai che non è vero. Gli hai fatto così male che non avrai il coraggio di aspettarti nulla.

“Bene,” risponderai, perché i pezzi di cadavere si rovinano più velocemente in tutti gli altri scomparti del frigo, ma John ti salverà prima che tu possa dire la cosa sbagliata. Si avvicinerà, ti poserà una mano sulla guancia e ti bacerà.

Ne sarai felice, perché non avresti saputo come arrivare a quel punto.

Sarà lento, all’inizio, non che tu te ne accorga confrontandolo con quanto veloce ti batterà il cuore. Non sarai nervoso, esattamente. Lo sarai un po’ – tutti lo sono – ma sarà John, e ti sentirai sicuro come non mai. È solo che è così che ci si sente, a ottenere una cosa che si ha sempre voluto. Non ti è mai successo davvero, no? Be’: è esaltante. Ti piacerà. Non ci sarà bisogno di convincerti, lo so. Lo scoprirai da solo. 

Non avrai idea di cosa fare, è vero. Ma John sì, e sarà così bello che non riuscirai a rimuginarci troppo. Ti renderai conto che non tutto richiede un sacco di ragionamenti. Per esempio, sarà l’istinto a farti scorrere le mani lungo le sue cosce. Così com’era stato l’istinto a farti mettere in ginocchio. Ti piace star lì, e quindi lì resterai. È piuttosto semplice, vedi?

Puoi, certo, ripensarci più tardi. Quando avrai più dati. C’è qualcosa da dire al riguardo, non fraintendermi. Ma non corriamo troppo. Quello viene dopo. Avrai appena confessato i tuoi sentimenti; John non vorrà qualcosa di cerebrale e forzato. Non ha passato anni a interrogarsi su quel lato di te. È tutto quello che gli hai mostrato, e avrai appena detto di aver smesso di mentire. No, sarà bello, quella prima volta, tanto che a malapena riuscirai ad analizzarlo. A John non importerà. Ha sempre voluto aiutarti a _smettere_ di pensare.

A proposito, anche John non avrà ancora detto tutto quello che aveva da dire. Non è giusto. Sarà già tanto da elaborare in una volta sola, e in più lui non smetterà di baciarti. Se vuoi un consiglio, cerca solo di stargli dietro. Nemmeno tu riuscirai a pensare tanto veloce. Non esiste, in momenti del genere.

“Ho ancora un sacco di domande,” dirà John. I baci diventeranno più veloci proprio mentre stai cercando di capire cos’ha detto. Che tempismo terribile. Sarà perché la tua mano ha sfiorato la sua cerniera, ma non te ne renderai conto. Non ha senso che io te lo dica, vero? Non importerà. “E sono ancora arrabbiato con te,” dirà. Più che le sue parole, registrerai il tono duro della sua voce. “Ma questo può aspettare. Giusto?”

“Certo,” dirai tu. Penserai che possa funzionare. Giusto? La risposta a tutto? John inizierà a sbottonarti il cappotto, e. Be’. Come ho detto, cerca solo di stagli dietro.

“Va bene?” mormorerà John contro le tue labbra. Capirai che ti sta chiedendo del cappotto ma non saprai perché, dato che non lo starai esattamente fermando. Fa delle domande stupide, a volte. Che tenero.

“Sì,” dirai. E una volta detto, te ne renderai conto: lo stai davvero facendo. Adesso. Con lui. Lo aiuterai a toglierti la sciarpa – o ci proverai, ecco. Le tue mani tremeranno un sacco. E le sue labbra sul tuo collo non aiuteranno le cose. Cioè, non aiuteranno quelle cose, l’instabilità. Per quanto riguarda tutto il resto – davvero, _tutto_ il resto: sì, aiuteranno. Tutto. 

Perché ti sembrerà di aver mentito per tutta la vita, in qualche modo, no? Sai di cosa parlo. Oh, ma la gente non dice questo di te, vero? Si arrabbiano perché dici tutto quello che pensi? Dicono che sei troppo onesto? Non cercare di fregarci, non funziona. La mancanza di tatto non è onestà, è un’armatura. È un travestimento. E la sciarpa e il cappotto ne fanno parte, in qualche modo. Non è per difenderti dal vento che tiri su il colletto, e lo sai.

Pensi di averne bisogno, del cappotto e della sciarpa, vero? John pensa che ti stiano bene, lo sappiamo. Ma una volta andati, non ti mancherà il loro peso. Per nulla. Togliere la giacca non sembrerà un passo così grande, in confronto. E quando John ti sbottonerà la camicia, be’. Non posso dire che sarai calmo, ma è difficile descrivere come ci si sente quando un’ansia che ronza sottomessa da un decennio se ne va, e un tipo diverso di eccitazione sovrasta tutto il resto. I segni esterni sono simili, dopo tutto: ti batterà forte il cuore, farai fatica a respirare. Sarai terrorizzato, manco a dirlo. Se devo essere sincera, ti sentirai un po’ morire, Sherlock. Ma ti sentirai davvero _a posto_ per la prima volta nella tua vita. Ti piacerà.

A proposito, smettila di preoccuparti per il tremore. Penserai di riuscire a controllarlo in qualche modo, ma non succederà. Ti sentirai imbarazzato per un momento, prima di renderti conto di quanto piaccia a John. Ti fidi di lui, dopo tutto, e lui saprà cosa fare. E tremerà un po’ anche lui, quindi saprai che va bene così.

Questo è tutto. Ecco il vostro lieto fine! Ne avrete davvero uno, alla fine, per quanto improbabile potrà sembrare lungo il percorso. È bello, non trovi? Anche secondo noi.

Be’, no, immagino non sia una fine, se vogliamo essere precisi. Se ti aggrappi alla _semantica_. Succedono delle cose, dopo, sì. Certo. Abbiamo detto che ti avremmo raccontato le parti importanti, ed è quello che abbiamo fatto. Farete molto sesso, se è questo che vuoi sapere.

Oh, capisco. Hai paura che rovinerai tutto, vero? Non preoccuparti. È vero, avrete alti e bassi. Succede a ogni coppia, ma i vostri bassi non meritano molta attenzione. Non cambiano le cose, fondamentalmente. Per esempio, possiamo dirti che in un momento di impulsività, chiederai a John di sposarti usando lo stesso anello di fidanzamento che avevi usato per Janine. Potremmo farti notare che John ha ottimi motivi per odiare quell’anello, e che è, tra l’altro, un anello da donna. Potremmo avvisarti che non dovresti cercare di giustificare la tua scelta dicendo che gli va bene, e dirti che gli uomini con le mani piccole non amano che si attiri l’attenzione su questa caratteristica.

Potremmo farlo, certo, ma non importerà, perché John dirà comunque di sì. Visto che ti piace la semantica, di sicuro capisci il senso della parola _inevitabile_. 

Bene, è stato un piacere palare con voi, davvero. Dovremmo rifarlo presto.

Grazie mille per il tè. Anche se, ad essere onesti, era un po’ freddo. E piuttosto… forte. Non mi sto lamentando! È solo per dire!

E c’è uno strano odore che viene dal frigo, se non lo avete notato. Potreste volerci dare un’occhiata.

Quindi, ora vi lasciamo a voi. Voi andrete avanti, no? Andate avanti, allora. Ci darete qualcos’altro di cui parlare, vero?

Vi teniamo d’occhio.

**Author's Note:**

> * Essere “in the closet”, letteralmente “nell'armadio”, è un modo di dire inglese che significa nascondere il proprio orientamento sessuale – in contrasto “coming out of the closet”, “uscire dall'armadio”, indica il dichiararlo pubblicamente. Ho cercato di tradurre – anche male – i giochi di parole o i modi di dire usati, ma per questo non sono proprio riuscita a trovare un’alternativa analoga in italiano o un modo per aggirare la cosa senza perdere il senso della frase. Accetto consigli.


End file.
